


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Jealous Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Past Dowin, Past doil, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Shameless Taeyong, WinWin Cameo, Work In Progress, semi public nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Doyoung and Taeyong booking a hotel for a lazy romantic weekend, most of which they spend naked. Taeyong decides that he feels too comfortable to want to get up and go out for food, so Doyoung decides to order out for them and get dressed enough to meet the delivery person at the door. While Doyoung is accepting the order, Taeyong wraps up in a sheet and comes up behind them, smug as both Doyoung and the delivery person become flustered.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**3:34 PM**

"I hope that I didn't overdo it too much."

Taeyong smiled and at Doyoung and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek."It's okay."The older reassured the younger."I love it,and I appreciate the effort you went through to do this for me."


End file.
